Forging Of The Furious Five
by nightquesttarja
Summary: Once, in the time before the Dragon Warrior, China was a dangerous place filled with criminals. One master decided to put an end to the fear, the pain and the suffering by creating an elite fighting team whose name would strike fear into the hearts of villains. The Furious Five.
1. The Fall of the Hero

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

_Once, there was a warrior—a snow leopard with skills beyond his years. This snow leopard had one goal in his life; to earn the Dragon Scroll—but the feline believed that he was entitled to it and beliefs like that, are the reason why Oogway refused him the Dragon Scroll—even though the warrior had earned the title: Master of the Thousand Scrolls, he was not satisfied; he wanted the Dragon Scroll, and when he was refused it, he sent his wrath upon the village. After the rampage, the snow leopard had returned to the palace, to take the scroll (by force), but his master was there, waiting to take him down—but he couldn't. Despite all of the evil that the warrior had done, his master still saw innocence in him and couldn't destroy what he had created. His decision cost him his hip, for the enraged warrior hit him there with tremendous force; permanently damaging it. Although he had failed to stop the warrior; his master, Oogway was there and put end to the warrior's rampage. Ever since that day, people no longer respected the name, Tai-Lung._

_Months after the rampage, Shifu had received a letter from Bao Gu orphanage, asking him to help with one of the children there—little did he know that that child would end up becoming his daughter._

At the Jade Palace, Shifu was attempting to meditate under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, when an old tortoise walked up behind him. "What is it that bothers you, my friend?" the turtle asked.

Shifu instantly recognized the voice to be Oogway's, "Nothing is bothering me, I'm fine," Shifu lied.

"So why are you upset?" Oogway asked, seeing right through Shifu's lie.

The red panda then sighed and confessed, "I'm still troubled by what happened a few months ago."

Oogway place a hand on Shifu's back and said, "I understand that it is difficult, but you must learn to move on. The past is the past, no matter how hard you try, it will stay the same. The matter will continue to haunt you until you allow the scar to fade. Once you do that, you will find happiness."

"Forgive me master, but I do not think that is possible," Shifu said.

"Shifu, see those mountains over yonder," Oogway pointed to a distant mountain, "I cannot make it come to _me_, I must go to _it_," Oogway said.

Shifu did not respond, but still listened.

"I have been informed that you've been making trips to Bao Gu to visit a little girl, am I correct?" Oogway asked.

"You are," Shifu confirmed.

"Tell me about this child," Oogway said and then sat down to make Shifu feel more comfortable.

"Well, she is a tiger, and everyone in the orphanage is afraid of her, due to her uncontrollable strength." Shifu said.

"So you are training her to control it? Oogway asked.

"That is correct," the red panda confirmed. "Over the months, I have begun to like her though her training is complete. It is a shame because she shows a lot of potential," Shifu said.

"Well my friend, you are faced with two choices—one, you bring her into your life, or two—you let her go." Oogway said.

"Master, I do care for this child, but I do not know if I am ready to be a father again," Shifu said.

"Well, Shifu, the choice is up to you, but remember—love is the key part of being a parent, not pride," Oogway said as he got up from the ground and left Shifu alone to make his decision.

**Well that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the short length. the rest of the chapters will be longer.**


	2. The New Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

It was the middle of the night and Shifu lay awake in his bed, contemplating on whether or not he should adopt the girl. _She shows so much potential_, Shifu thought. _But the way Tai Lung turned out—I couldn't take it if that happened again. Maybe a good night's rest will help aid my decision—who am I kidding, I haven't had a good night's sleep since Tai Lung. Well, might as well try._

Shifu then fell into a deep sleep where his troubles ceased and he found peace.

The next morning, Shifu awoke to a rested a rehabilitated state. His happiness soon came to an end when he remembered the matter of adoption. He sighed and said, "What do I do?"

* * *

At Bao Gu orphanage, a young and now, happy Tigress played with the children of Bao Gu. She joyfully laughed along with a duck and a bunny as they played with a red ball. As the children played, an older female goat rang a bell. All the children knew that when the bell rang, it was time to hopefully get adopted.

All the children crowded at the door, waiting with anticipation to see if whether or not, they would find a family—one tiger in particular was very nervous. Tigress had long been rejected by parents, for they feared her strength—but not this time, this time was different, she had learned to control her strength and it was all thanks to master Shifu. She knew that she would never forget him and she missed him. He may have been strict, but at least he believed in her when no one else did.

As the large doors of Bao Gu opened, the families began to adopt the children.

"How many families are left? I can't see," Tigress her bunny friend.

"I—" The bunny began but was cut off as the crowd of children separated them.

Not long after it had started, all the families had left. Once Tigress finally made it to the front doors, her spirit was crushed. The goat care taker came up to her, "Come dear, there's always next time."

The care taker led Tigress away from the doors and to a table where a single domino laid flat. Tigress then sat down by herself and was about to cry until someone placed another domino next to the one she had. She quickly looked and saw Shifu standing there.

"Shifu!" she yelled in joy.

"Come, let us go home."

With all the pain and sorrow lifted from Tigress' heart she flipped over the table she was at, and followed Shifu, her new father, to the Jade Palace.


	3. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kung Fu Panda****.**

Both the father and daughter walked along the stone path that led back to the valley of peace.

"Where do you live, Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"Please, call me baba, and our home is in the Valley of Peace."

"Where is that? I've never been there before."

"You will see it soon enough." Shifu said.

Tigress then changed the subject, "Where's mom?"

"I'm sorry?" Shifu said.

"You're the baba so where's the mom?"

"There is no mother, I am not married."

"You're not, why?"

"I simply do not have time for romance," Shifu said.

"Well if you don't baba, then I don't neither."

Shifu chuckled, "Well Tigress if you want to be like your baba, then you will need to learn how to speak like him—now it's not 'I don't neither,' it's 'I don't either,' remember that."

Tigress nodded her head up and down in understanding.

After a long period of silence, Shifu decided to ask his new daughter a question, "Tigress, do you know what Kung Fu is?"

Tigress shook her head saying, "No."

"Well it is an art and it means excellence of self. What I taught you back at Bao Gu was Kung Fu."

"Oh, cool, I want to learn more, can you teach me?" Tigress asked.

"I will, don't worry, but it will not be easy."

"I will try my best baba; I know I can do it!"

"I have faith in you, Tigress, I know you can."

Shifu and Tigress, soon made it to the Valley of Peace. Seeing it, made Tigress' eyes widen in awe. "Wow," was all that Tigress could say.

"This is the Valley of Peace." Shifu said.

"Wow, where do you live?"

"In that palace up there," Shifu said as he pointed to the Jade Palace.

"Wow, baba, you have a big house!" Tigress exclaimed in amazement.

"It is not just a house, it's a school and a temple where. Learning Kung Fu is a way of life."

Tigress did not respond; she only stared at the valley and its wonder.

* * *

Once they had made it through the town and reached the stairs, Tigress said, "Wow, why are there so many stairs baba?"

"Well, our home is at the top of the mountain so we need to get up there somehow."

"Why is it at the top of the mountain?"

Shifu internally sighed, _so many questions,_ he thought. "Well it's a good place to keep an eye on the valley.

"Oh, that's nice." Tigress said and then began to climb the stairs with Shifu.

Despite a few stops here and there, Tigress made it.

"Don't worry Tigress, you will be able to climb these stairs without any effort soon enough. You're body's just not used to the exercise, but that will change."

The tired tiger nodded her head up and down in understanding.

"Come, Tigress, there is someone you need to meet."

Shifu then led Tigress into the Hall of Warriors where she turned her head in every direction, looking at all the objects it held.

"Master," Shifu said.

"Ah," Oogway said. "I see that you have made your choice—let me see this child."

Tigress was busy standing next Master Flying Rhino's armor when she heard her name called. She quickly returned to her baba's side.

"What a beautiful young girl, what is your name young one?" Oogway asked.

"My name is Tigress," She responded.

"Tigress, how nice, my name is Oogway."

"Nice to meet you Oogway," she joyfully responded.

Oogway chuckled and said, "It is nice to meet you as well."

Tigress then ran off to see another relic and Oogway turned his attention back to Shifu.

"Shifu, I sense in you, uncertainty, why?"

"I fear that she will end up the same as Tai-Lung and the fact that she is less disciplined than Tai-Lung was, I fear, it is going to be hard to teach her."

"My old friend, the choices you make in her life will have their rewards and consequences, but it is up to _you_ to decide what those choices are. Just believe in her and she will not disappoint." Oogway said and then bid Shifu a farewell, "Take her to the barracks and allow her to settle in."

"Yes master," Shifu said as he bowed with his palm in his fist.

As he turned around to get Tigress, he realized that Oogway called him his _old_ friend and not just his friend. With a sigh Shifu thought, '_I'm getting old.'_

* * *

It was dark out when Shifu led Tigress into the barracks, "Tigress, this is the barracks, where you will be sleeping."

"Where do you sleep baba?"

"I sleep here too. Here, let me show you the individual rooms."

He then led her down the hallway with all the bedrooms. "These rooms, used to be the bedrooms of Kung Fu masters, which I will tell you more about later. you and I are the only one's who sleep out here now. My room is the one at the end of the hall and yours... is the one directly across from it." Shifu did not want to put his daughter in the room next to his for it was the room that Tai-Lung had lived in.

Tigress yawned, which gave Shifu the signal to have her go to sleep for the night. "I think it would be a good idea to go to sleep, don't you?"

Tigress nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"Now, here at the Jade Palace we wake up early, when the gong sounds, so I expect you to be up at that time too - everyday."

"I will baba," Tigress yawned.

Shifu then showed her into her room which Tigress immediately liked more than her old one at Bao Gu. having no belongings to unpack, she went straight to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:I just figured that Shifu slept in the student's barracks while Oogway was alive.**


End file.
